Sailor Moon Classic
by misako princess
Summary: Historia opowiedziana z perspektywy głównej bohaterki sagi- Usagi. Jak z beksy, marzącej o Motokim musiała się stać wojowniczką i księżniczką, która ocaliła Ziemię. O tym co jej grało w duszy, kiedy jej świat się obrócił o 180 stopni
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon Classic

Prolog – przed odc."Beksa Usagi. Wspaniała transformacja"

Nazywam się Usagi Tsukino. Mam 14 lat i jestem uczennicą 2 klasy gimnazjum. Jestem trochę roztrzepana i płaczliwa. I chyba to by było na tyle.

Przez ostatnie czternaście lat moje życie nie wyróżniało się niczym szczególnym spośród milionów nastolatków żyjących w Tokio. Mieszkałam z rodzicami w piętrowym domu w przedmiejskie dzielny Tokio- Juuban. Moja mama była typową kurą domową, która kochała nas nade wszystko i dlatego poświęciła swoją karierę zawodową, aby siedzieć w domu i wychować nas na porządnych ludzi. Mój tata był dziennikarzem i często wyjeżdżał, aby relacjonować jakiś ważne wydarzenia. Miałam też nieznośnego bachora, za brata- Shingo. Przysięgam, że chyba kiedyś ktoś go podmienił w szpitalu.

Byliśmy typową rodziną 2+2.

Najważniejszą częścią mojego dnia było spędzanie popołudni w Salonie Gier „Crow", prowadzonym przez najprzystojniejszego mężczyznę na świecie- Motokiego Furuhata i wchłanianie przygotowywanych przez niego milkshaków oraz pokonywanie potworów na automacie. Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, iż odkąd skończyłam 12 lat byłam zakochana w Motokim onii-chan i byłam pewna, iż pewnego dnia zostanę jego żoną. Całkowicie ignorowałam to, iż Motoki był od mnie starszy o 6 lat i za pewne postrzegał mnie, jako coś, w rodzaju młodszej siostry. Cóż takie uroki młodości.

Jeśli nie spędzałam czasu śliniąc się nad Motokim-onii-chan ( i jego milshakami ) spędzałam czas u mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki- Naru Ōsaka. Mama Naru prowadzi wspaniały salon z biżuterią i często z Naru wzdychamy do piękności, które się w nim znajdują. Tu powinnam wspomnieć, iż moim wielkim marzeniem jest zostać żoną i mieć własny dom, o który będę mogła dbać tak jak moja mama ( choć nie umiem ani gotować ani prać ani sprzątać, ale to już jest całkowicie poza obrazkiem, szczególnie w moich marzeniach). Bardzo bym chciała dostać kiedyś od mężczyzny, którego będę kochać (czyt. Motokiego) wielki pierścionek z diamentem (taki jak widziałam kiedyś w Osa-P), ech. Tak czy siak. Razem z Naru, chodzimy do dzielnicowego publicznego gimnazjum – Jubann Municipial Junior High, do klasy 2-2. Teraz powinnam wspomnieć jakie są moje ulubione przedmioty. ŻADNE! Nie lubię chodzić do szkoły, nie lubię się uczyć! Ble. I choć jestem całkiem niezła z gospodarstwa domowego, to jestem całkowitą nogą z matmy i angielskiego. I przysięgam nie jest to moją winą, to Haruna-sensei się na mnie uwzięła i postanowiła obrócić moje szkolne życie w koszmar. Oj, może zdarza mi się spóźniać, często. I zasypiam na lekcjach, no i czasem jako, iż budzę się za późno, nie mam czasu na śniadanie, więc jem na lekcja, no zapominam robić prace domowe i czasami zapominam o testach. No ale bez przesady, to że niemal codziennie siedzę w kozie to oznaka tego, że nauczyciel się uwziął!

Sądzę, iż idąc ulicą robię wrażenie, nie tylko dla tego, iż potrafię się potknąć na całkowicie płaskim chodniku i wydać z siebie dźwięk zbliżony do syreny ratunkowej. Ale też dlatego, iż noszę nietypowe uczesanie. Moje długie, złoty włosy upinam na co dzień w dwa koczki na szczycie głowy i od każdego puszczałam kucyk, który obecnie sięgał do moich pośladków. Wyglądało to tak jakbym miała dwa mysie uszka i dwie kitki, według mnie wyglądałam kawaii. Do tego mam niebieskie oczy. I całkiem ładną buźkę, nawet Motoki tak mówił. Ech do dziś pamiętam jak, mój piaskowo włosy obiekt wzdychań powiedział, iż mam najpiękniejsze włosy na świecie. Tego dnia postanowiłam, iż nigdy nie zmieni mojego uczesania. Póki Motokiem się to podoba, podoba się i mi!

Cóż, moje dni są piękne i beztroskie. Każdy dzień jest taki sam.  
>Z rana czysta biała zasłona, z koronki zaszeleści na wietrze. Zegar z kukułką wybijea7 w pokoju. A głos mamy oznajmia „Spóźnisz się, jeśli zaraz nie wstaniesz!" Ja wciąż na wpół śpiąca, myślę, "Proszę, pozwól mi pospać jeszcze 3 minutki". Spóźniam się jak zawsze do szkoły. Moja nauczycielka wyrzuca mnie na korytarz. I jak zawsze dostaję złe stopnie z testów. W drodze do domu z koleżankami zatrzymujemy się w salonie gier, wzdychając do przystojny chłopaków. Zawsze też oglądamy wystawę sukni wieczorowych, marząc, iż kiedyś je założymy.<p>

To takie małe rzeczy, ale przynoszą tyle radości i jestem taka szczęśliwa.

By misako


	2. Gadająca łysinka

Sailor Moon Classic  
>Episode: Beksa Usagi. Wspaniała transformacja<p>

Mam czasami taki wspaniały sen. Spotykam w nim doskonałego chłopaka, który zawsze jest gotów mnie ochraniać.  
>Parę razy prawie go zobaczyłam i już w momencie kiedy miał się obrócić…<p>

„Usagi już jest po ósmej" przerywa głos przypominający głos mamy i mój wymarzony chłopak rozmywa się w nicość. 'Nie!' krzyczę w duchu 'Nie odchodź'.  
>Nagle słowa, które przerwały moją sielankę zaczynają formować treść. Treść, za którą moja na wpółprzytomna świadomość zaczyna formować sens.<p>

Otwieram na oścież oczy. Poranny blask przedostający się przez koronkowe zasłonki ,mi nie przeszkadza, wyskakuje w popłochu z łóżka. Szybko zrzucam z siebie swoją różową piżamę i wkładam ma siebie mundurek. Jak co dzień jest świeży i pachnący za sprawą mojej mamy. Zbiegam na dół do łazienki, jednocześnie zaplatając koczki- lata praktyki spowodowały, iż mogłabym to robić z zamkniętymi oczyma na rollcasterze i tak wyszłyby idealne. Przebiegam koło kuchni. Moja mama jak zwykle zajmuje się czymś. Nie wiem czym, bo stoi do mnie tyłem. Ze szczoteczką w buzi wracam do kuchni, akurat w momencie kiedy zza jej ramienia wystaje gazeta. Ach, a więc znów selekcjonuje przepisy i pewnie zapomniała, iż trzeba mnie obudzić.

„Mamo czemu nie obudziłaś mnie wcześniej!" rzucam w jej stronę rozżaleniem. „Dzięki ci wielkie" dodaje lekko sfrustrowana. Wczoraj obiecałam sobie, iż dziś wstanę na czas!  
>„Próbowałam wiele razy, za każdym razem odpowiadałaś. Pamiętasz?" odpowiada mama. Jestem w łazience, ale założę się, że nawet się nie obróciła. HA, nie myliłam się. „ Nie pamiętam" odpyskowuje lekko. Już mam zakładać buty, kiedy w końcu łaskawie postanawia zwrócić na mnie większą uwagę.<br>„Ne Usagi?"  
>„Co, spieszę się!"<br>„Nie chcesz swojego lunch-u?"  
>No nie, naprawdę, ta kobieta mnie urodziła i wychowała i nazywa się moją matką, a zadaje takie idiotyczne pytanie.<br>„Oczywiście, że chce" odpowiadam.

Codzienny sprint do szkoły powoduje, iż czasami zastanawiam się nad karierą biegaczki. Mam do celu jakieś 30 minut szybkim biegiem. Jako, iż trasa ta jest już chyba wryta w mój kod genetyczny pokonuje ją w 25 minut. Z drugiej strony i tak mimo biegu w większości przypadków jestem spóźniona. Więc może plany sportowe to , nie koniecznie trafny wybór. Z resztą z WF-u też nie jestem najlepsza.

„Czemu ranek nastaje tak szybko" bełkocze ziewając. Przysięgam, dopiero co się położyłam, a już nastało rano. Czasami mam wrażenie, iż są na świecie jakieś chochliki, które w nocy jak nikt nie widzi, przyspieszają bieg zegarka.  
>No, ale nie ważne jeszcze parking samochodowy i będę w szkole.<br>„Łapcie kota". To przykuwa moją uwagę. Po prawej, trójka dzieciaków kuca nad czymś, co nagle wydaje z siebie przeraźliwy miauk.  
>„No kotu, zawarcz". Miauk się powtarza i uświadamiam sobie, iż te bachory maltretują jakiegoś bogu winnego kota. Na to nie pozwolę! „ HEJ. Przestańcie!" Bachory słysząc mój głos od razu uciekają, bycie dorosłym jest cool-myśle w duchu.<p>

„ Nie do wiary" Dzieci w dzisiejszych czasach, zero szacunku do życia. Podchodzę do tego biednego stworzenia, które stało się obiektem ich zabaw. Kucam, aby sprawdzić czy nic mu nie jest. „Już w porządku kiciu" zapewniam go, głaskając jego czarne futero. Zwierzę zaczyna się wierzgać i zauważam, iż ma naklejone coś na czole. „ To oni nakleili ci plaster?" pytam nie oczekując odpowiedzi. Straszne. Delikatnie kładę kota na kolana. Tak, aby mieć wolną rękę, a jednocześnie móc utrzymać kota w miejscu." Pewnie chcesz, aby ci to zdjęła biedaku" kontynuuje monolog „Choć wiesz co, musze przyznać, iż ci ten plasterek pasuje" żartuje, jednocześnie go zrywając. Staram się to zrobić jak najdelikatniej, nie chce pozostawić go łysek..yyy" „ Łysinka w kształcie półksiężyca" stwierdzam z zaskoczeniem, czyżby ktoś już kiedyś go wygolił?  
>Nagle futrzak wyrywa się z moich rąk i używając mojej głowy jako trampoliny ląduje na pobliskim samochodzie. Robi to tak szybko, iż nie mam czasu zareagować.<p>

Powoli wstaje. Mama nie raz przestrzegała mnie i Shingo, przed dotykaniem bezpańskich zwierząt, a tym bardziej przed ranami, które mogą zadać. Kot stoi nieruchomo i patrzy na mnie tymi czerwonymi orbitami. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale pod jego spojrzeniem zaczynam czuć się nie swojo. Zupełnie jakby zaraz miał do mnie przemówić ludzkim głosem i oznajmić mi, że jest życie pozaziemskie. Nagle w okolic rozbrzmiewa zbyt dobrze znany mi dźwięk' Cholera'.  
>„Nie mam na to czasu!" oznajmiam i odbiegam.<p>

Co ja sobie myślałam. I tak byłam spóźniona, a zatrzymuje się na wewnętrzną kontemplacje nad zachowaniami kotów. Usagi-baka.

No i oczywiście znów ląduje na korytarzu. Haruna-sensei naprawdę mnie nie znosi. "To prawdziwa złośliwość. Jak można taką dziewczynkę jak ja postawić za karę na holu" żalę się sama do siebie. Nagle mały diabełek coś mi przypomina. No może najpierw mój brzuch coś mi przypomina, a dopiero potem budzi się mały diabełek. Rozglądam się dokoła. Bento-box mamy na pewno jest pełne pyszności.  
>„Ominęłam śniadanie. Więc to idealny moment, aby zjeść"<br>„Tsukino Usagi, co ty wyprawiasz?" aż się skrzywiam pod tym głosem. Oczywiście idealne wyczucie czasu.  
>„Nic dziwnego, że oblewasz kolejne testy" komentuje moja brązowowłosa nauczycielka pokazując mi mój najnowszy wynik.<br>„30 %!"  
>***<p>

Haruna, wkońcu się nad mną lituje albo boi się, iż mój płacz zwróci uwagę dyrektora i wpuszcza mnie do klasy. Siadam na moim miejscu i rzucam smutne spojrzenie w stronę Naru. Ta uśmiecha się z sympatią i pokazuje skinieniem głowy na zegar wiszący nad tablicą. Rozumiem. Pogadamy podczas lunchu. A dzisiejszy dzień miał być wyjątkowy.

Zsuwam się na krześle. To będzie długi dzień. 

Po szkole idziemy do Osa-P. Naru opowiedziała mi na przerwie o wyprzedaży, którą jej mama ma teraz. Taka wizyta na pewno podniesie mnie na duchu, zakupy przecież to najfajniejsza rzecz na świecie!  
>Po drodze Naru opowiada mi o Sailor V. To jakaś nowa pogromczyni przestępców. Ponoć złapała ich tak wielu, iż ma lepsze wyniki niż policja, ale mundurowi wcale nie wiedzą kim jest albo tego nie ujawniają. Niektórzy spekulują, że jest tajnym agentem, jakąś super tajną, super nową metoda na przestępczość.<br>„Mówi się, że posługuje się jakimiś czarami" wyznaje z wypiekami moja rudowłosa przyjaciółka.  
>„Magią? Taką, magią jak w filmach pokazują?" pytam z niedowierzaniem.<br>„No, no. Moja mama mówiła, że jakaś znajoma, której znajoma ma córkę, która prowadzi sklep ze złotem. Została obrabowana. No i pojawiła się Sailor V. I ta znajoma mówiła, iż ta córka znajomej mówiła, iż pokonała złodziei jakimś światłem. Tak, że nie mogli uciec"  
>Marszczę nos na to, nie do końca wierząc takim opowieścią. „Ne, Naru…to trochę dziecinne wierzyć w magię" mówię i próbuje brzmieć przy tym bardzo dorośle.<br>„No ja wiem. Ale jakim cudem jedna dziewczyna, która ponoć jest bardzo młoda! Mogłaby pokonać 3 rabusi?" pyta mnie.  
>Zagryzam wargę. Fakt wydaje się to jakieś dziwne.<br>„Może zna jakieś sztuki walki" proponuje Naru zupełnie, jakby zrozumiała, jak mało sensownie brzmią jej słowa.  
>Może, myślę. Nie odpowiadam, gdyż właśnie dochodzimy do sklepu Pani Osaki. Na zewnątrz jak i wewnątrz jest mnóstwo ludzi. Mama Naru wydaje się bardzo zaangażowana w akcje promocyjną. Co zresztą zauważa sama Naru, z lekkim niepokojem w głosie. Nie dziwie się jej. Mimo, iż rozmawiała z Panią Osaka, zaledwie kilka razy, to zauważyłam, iż była bardzo nieśmiała i skryta. Naru mówiła, iż jej mama nie do końca otrząsnęła się po odejściu taty Naru. Mimo, iż było to wiele lat temu.<br>„Może poczuła się czymś zainspirowana" staram się ją pocieszyć. „Choć się przywitamy".

***  
>Wychodzę z Osa-P jeszcze z cięższym sercem. Nie dość, możliwość zakupu mojego wymarzonego, diamentowego pierścionka o 470 000 jenów taniej przeszła mi koło nosa, którego niemal nie złamała mi jakaś zdesperowana zakupoholiczka w różu. To przypomniało mi się, że wydałam już całe swoje kieszonkowe na ten miesiąc, a do dopiero połowa miesiąca! Rzucam okiem raz jeszcze, na źródło moich problemów. Mój test z angielskiego, pełen czerwonych zakreśleń z wielkim „30" na szczycie. Tak beznadziejnej oceny nie dostałam już dawno.<br>Nagle napawa mnie wielka chęć zniszczenia. Zgniatam przeklęty świstek papieru i rzucam go za siebie z przekonaniem, iż nigdy już nie będę musiała go oglądać.  
>„To bolało Odango Atama!" oznajmił nagle głos za mną. YY co? Obracam się i automatycznie przepraszam<br>„30 procent" komentuje z niedowierzaniem chłopak, który stał się kolejną ofiarą mojego testu ( ja byłam pierwszą ).  
>„AAAAAAAAAA" krzyczę z przerażeniem. Co za wstyd!<br>Boże, to jedna rzecz jakby ktoś miał znaleźć ten test i myśleć co za matoł go napisał. Druga to to, iż ktoś patrzy na mnie i wie, iż to ja jestem tym matołem.  
>Już miała zacząć formować jakieś wymówki. Nie wiem, iż Wenus i Merkury były w złej koniugacji, iż miałam anginę albo byłam niewyspana. Kiedy nieznajomy ponownie się odzywa.<br>„Ucz się pilniej Odango Atama". Dodaje wyniosłym głosem.  
>Nie sądzę, iż kiedykolwiek poczułam się tak jak teraz. Przez chwilę mnie zatkało i nie wiedziałam co zrobić, a to naprawdę rzadkość. Mieszanina wstydu i złości, którą właśnie poczuła całkowicie mnie zastopowały-jak się wtedy zachowuje człowiek?<br>Zaraz jak on mnie nazwała? Porównał moje włosy do jedzenia? Z irytacją wyrywam mój egzamin z jego rąk.  
>„To nie twoja sprawa!" pyskuje i pokazuje mu język. Może gdybym nie była aż tak zirytowana doszłoby do mnie jak dziecinnie to musi wyglądać.<br>„Nie mogę uwierzyć. Co z nim" bełkocze pod nosem odchodząc. Jak śmiał mnie porównać do jedzenia! Obracam się ,aby spojrzeć raz jeszcze w jego stronę. Uświadamiam sobie, iż nie jest to chłopak, ale dorosły mężczyzna. Ubrany w szarawe spodnie, czarny golf i najpaskudniejszą, zieloną marynarkę jaką widziałam. Prawdopodobnie w innych okolicznościach, zwróciłabym uwagę na to jaki jest przystojny. Ale to nie były inne okoliczności, a on porównał moje włosy do ciastek.  
>„Dziwak" podsumowuje i udałam się na ścięcie.<p>

***  
>Przysięgam moja mama jak jest zła, to przypomina tą dziewczynę z tego filmu co kiedyś widział w nocy, „Egzorcym" czy jakoś tak. No rozumiem, iż chciałaby, abym przynosiła testy z 95 %, jak Umino, którego to swoja drogą muszę przechrzcić. TA CHOLERNA PAPLA. Ale czy to naprawdę konieczne, aby wyrzucała mnie za drzwi? Jestem pewna, iż wielu psychologów stwierdziłoby, iż to ma zły wpływ na mój rozwój emocjonaaaaaaałłłłłł.<br>„Co robisz głupia Usagi. Mama znów cię wyrzuciła na dwór" odwracam się zapłakana w stronę mojego, głupiego, młodszego brata, który zarobił mi kopniaka. Jeśli ktoś mówi, że fajnie jest mieć rodzeństwo, to kłamie.  
>„Chciałbym mieć lepszą siostrę" pyskuje przeskakując obok mnie. Lepszą? Jak on śmie" Jesteś moim młodszym bratem…" Już ja ci pokażę. „Sailor V kick!" krzyczę w okrzyku bojowym, gotowa oddać zadany cios. Ku mej rozpaczy zaraz przed tym ja mu się miało dostać, ten mały idiota ma szansę zamknąć drzwi. W efekcie czego moje kolano ma bliskie spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z drewnianymi drzwiami.<p>

Na początku jestem w takim szoku, iż nic nie czuje. Po chwili piekielny ból przechodzi z kolana na całe ciało. I naprawdę chciałabym się powstrzymać, mam przecież 14 lat, ale ból jest nie miłosierny. Więc robię jedyną rzecz na jaka mnie teraz stać.  
>Ryczę na cały głos.<br>***

Na szczęście moja mama ma trochę godności i wstyd jej przed sąsiadami, kiedy tak wyje i po niespełna godzinie wpuszcza mnie do domu. Oczywiście natychmiast wysyła mnie do pokoju." Praca domowa i do łóżka".  
>„Jestem zmęczona od tak długiego płaczu. Mama nie musiała się, aż tak złościć" zarzekam rzucając się na łóżko. Obracam się na bok i układ się komfortowo." Nie mam ochoty robić pracy domowej. Prześpię, się chyba". To wydaje się dobrym pomysłem, jestem taka zmęczona." Dobrze, że nie mam problemu z zasypianiem w chwilach takich jak ta" mamroczę odpływając.<br>Nagle przechodzi mnie zimny dreszcz.  
>Nie przypominam sobie, abym zostawiała otwarte okno. Nie ważne, zresztą.<br>Nagły trzask, powoduje jednak, iż otwieram oczy i obracam się w stronę okna .Zaskoczem stwierdzam, iż stoi tam czarny kot. Siadam szybko, gdyż uświadamiam sobie, iż wiem co to za futrzak „ To ten kot z łysinką" stwierdzam.  
>„To nie jest łysinka. To bardzo niegrzeczne z twojej strony" poucza mnie kot.<p>

Zaraz, kot mnie poucza? Czyżbym zaczynała wariować?  
>„Ten kot… coś powiedział…kot przemówił" mówię łamiącym głos. Jednoczenośnie spadam z łóżka. Tak że jestem niemal on face z kotem.<br>Kot odchrząkuje przykłada łapkę do pyska, jak mówca przed przemówieniem. Szczerz przeraża mnie coraz bardzie.  
>„Na imię mam Luna. Szukała cię wszędzie Usagi" Okej ja naprawdę zaczynam świrować. „ Najpierw musze ci podziękować za dziś rano. Dziękuje" kontynuuje „ Przez ten opatrunek moje moce były bardzo osowiałe i nie mogła mówić. Więc zdejmując go bardzo mi pomogłaś. I dzięki temu mogłam ciebie znaleźć" kończy i zaczyna chichotać.<br>Koty mogą chichotać? Zaraz koty nie mówią. Ja naprawdę zaczynam świrować, może za dużo cukru jest w milshakach Motokiego i zaczynam mieć halucynacje albo śpię. Tak to brzmi sensownie.  
>„Dobranoc"<br>„Usagi to nie jest sen"  
>Mam naprawdę dziwne sny, gdyż ktoś w nich wmawia mi że to nie sny i mnie szturcha. Moje sny są naprawdę bardzo dziwne.<br>„No dobrze obudzę cię" komentuje głos. HA zobaczymy. Nie ma możliwości, iż dam się zwariować i pozwolę, aby mój własny sen mnie obudził. To ja tu rządzę.  
>Przez chwilę nic się nie dzieję, więc otwieram jedno oko i ku mojemu rozczarowaniu kotka nadal tam stoi, a przed nią leży piękna broszka. To powoduje, iż otwieram drugie oko.<br>„To prezent dla ciebie Usagi"  
>„Naprawdę? Mogę ją wziąć?" pytam radośnie, całkowicie zapominając, iż mówię do kota. Od razu przypinam broszkę do kokardy w mundurku szkolnym i podbiegam do lustra, aby się obejrzeć.<p>

„Usagi w Tokio dzieją się ostatnio dziwne rzeczy"

Wow, jest piękna, złota.  
>„Usagi słuchasz mnie?"<br>Na obwódce ma cztery kamienie, każdy w innym kolorze, a w środku nad wyrzeźbionym półksiężycem znajduje się bladoróżowy kamień.  
>„W Tokio dzieją się teraz dziwne rzeczy. Pojawił się wróg, z którym policja nie może walczyć."<br>Nagle przed moją wizje wskakuje ta dziwna kotka, Luna.  
>„Usagi to ty będziesz walczyć z tym wrogiem. Jesteś wybranym wojownikiem. Co więcej masz drugą misję. Razem z innymi wojownikami masz znaleźć naszą księżniczkę" oznajmia mi z wielką powagą.<br>Nie, serio?  
>„ To brzmi całkiem cool" oświadczam.<br>„Nadal mi nie wierzysz?" stwierdza ze smutkiem moja senna kompanka.  
>Nie no jak oczywiście, ze ci wierze, nie. Kurcze moje sny zaczynają być coraz fajniejsze. Najpierw sny o tym chłopaku. Teraz gadający kot, który twierdzi, że jestem wojownikiem. Kurczę, jak opowiem Nary to mi nie uwierzy.<br>„No dobrze. Powiedz w takim razie: Moon Prism Power Make-Up"  
>Nie no robi się coraz lepiej. Zaraz pęknę ze śmiechu, ale co tam. Pokornie salutuje, jak marynarz, któremu wydano rozkaz i wypowiadam wskazane słowa.<br>Nagle czuje coś dziwnego i jakoś wiem, że to nie jest sen. Znika mój pokój, znika cały świat. Jestem tylko ja i ta …magia w której jestem skąpana. Przydarza się to mi, ale mam wrażenie jakbym patrzy na to z zewnątrz. Nagle na moim ciele pojawia się białe body i rękawiczki. Mój pas oplata granatowa spódniczka, a na nogach pojawiają się czerwone kozaki, pasujące pod kokardę przy kołnierzyku. Na czuje błyszczy klejnot, w kształcie ziarna od słoneczkia-różowy. I mam dziwne uczucie, że tam nie pasuje. Nie mam jednak za dużo czasu ,aby to rozważać ,gdyż pojawia się złota tiara, a w moich koczkach czerwone klejnoty.

Kiedy wszystko się kończy stoję przed moim lustrem w moim pokoju. I wiem dwie rzeczy.  
>Po pierwsze nie śpię.<br>Po drugie się przemieniłam.

By Misako 


	3. Przetwarzanie informacji

Sailor Moon Classic  
>Episode: Beksa Usagi. Wspaniała transformacja<p>

Nareszcie, pomyślałam kładąc się na łóżku. Mam wrażenie, iż minęła cała wieczność od kiedy mogłam się spokojnie wypocząć-tak bynajmniej mówiło mi moje ciało.  
>Obróciłam się na plecy i spojrzałam w sufit. Bardzo chciałam wmówić sobie, że to co właśnie doświadczyłam, było tylko złym snem. Jednak rana, no dobra zadrapanie, na prawym kolanie, jak i obolałe mięśnie mówiły inaczej.<br>Obróciłam się z powrotem na bok i z moich oczy popłynęły łzy.  
>Dlaczego to mi się przytrafiło?<br>Zaczęłam głośniej płakać, a szlochy zaczęły mną tak targać, iż zaczęłam się trzęś.  
>Jak to możliwe? Jak to możliwie, iż na świecie istniały takie potwory? Jak to możliwe? Jak to możliwie, iż ja miałam je pokonać?<p>

Flashback

„Ratunku. Pomocy. Niech ktoś mi pomoże. POMOCY. To moja mama!" usłyszałam nagle głos Naru-chan i poczułam w sobie, iż muszę jej pomóc. Coś we mnie mówiło, iż trzeba jej pomóc.

„Usagi, stałaś się Sailor Moon. A teraz chodź, musisz ją uratować!" oznajmiła mi Luna. Spojrzałam się na mnie jakby mówiła do mnie greką. Zaraz JA, że JA mam ją uratować. I nagle ta potrzeba pomocy znów mnie ogarnęła. Spojrzałam na Lunę i kiwnęłam głową.  
>Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale odległość z mojego domu do mieszkania Naru pokonałam w zaledwie parę minut, a normalnie pokonuje ją w trzy kwadranse! Co było jeszcze bardziej nie pojęte skałami z dachu na dach, zupełnie jakbym przeskakiwałam przez płotki. Tak pędziłam, iż nie miałam się nawet szansy zastanowić głębiej nad niemożliwością tego co właśnie robię.<br>Kiedy dotarłam do Osa-P zobaczyłam przerażający widok. Jakaś bestia trzymała Naru w powietrzu. Musiałam działać!  
>„Natychmiast zostaw Naru-chan!" krzyknęłam.<br>„Kim jesteś?"  
>Ja kim jestem, w sumie to dobre pytanie, ja sama nie wiem kim jestem i szczerze mówiąc nie wiem co tu robię. Zawahałam się chwilę. YY, chyba jakoś muszę się przedstawić.<br>"Jestem wojowniczką o miłość i sprawiedliwość" słowa jakoś same na wpadły mi się na usta, nawet nie wiedziałam skąd. Moje ręce same zaczęły układać się w pozy, która dla mojego umysłu były nowe, ale dla ciała jakby zupełnie znane.  
>„SAILOR MOON!"<br>„W imieniu Księżyca ukażę cię" czymkolwiek jesteś dodałam w duchu.  
>„Sailor Moon, pierwsze słyszę?" oznajmiła bestia, obracając w końcu ciało, a nie będąc w tej pokracznej pozycji, w której miała głowę nienaturalnie obróconą o 180 stopni. Upuściła jednocześnie Naru na podłogę. Ta chyba straciła przytomność, gdyż nie ruszała się z miejsca.<br>„Obudźcie się moi niewolnicy, którzy oddaliście swoją energię naszej Wielkiej Władczyni" O czym ona mówi?  
>Nagle z podłogi zaczęli podnosić ludzie, których kojarzyłam z wcześniejszej wizyty z Osa-P. I zupełnie jak zombi, zaczęli mnie atakować.<br>„Zaraz, wy jesteście ludźmi?" zapytałam i zaczęłam się cofać. Musiałam odskoczyć na bok, kiedy otyła zombi-paniusia rzuciła się na mnie ze swoimi różowymi pazurami. Ledwo ustałam na nogach, aby znów uciekać kiedy zaatakowały mnie dwie uczennice z mojej szkoły. Jedną nawet kojarzyłam była w klasie 3-1. Kiedy jakaś kobieta zaatakowała mnie rozbitą butelką, przewróciłam się na ziemię i rozpaczą stwierdziłam, iż krwawię.  
>„O nie, ja krwawię!" potwierdziłam z przerażeniem.<p>

Za moimi plecami usłyszałam głos Luny „ Co ty robisz, Sailor Moon? Musisz walczyć. Musisz pokonać tego potwora"  
>Spojrzałam się na nią po czym na scenę przed mną. Grupka zombi podobnych zbliżała się do mnie powoli, a potwór unosił się nad nimi w swej czarnej szmacie. Myślałam, ze sceny z „Egzorcyzmów" były przerażające. Teraz wiedziałam, iż się myliłam!<p>

„Dlaczego to mi się przytrafiło. Ja chcę do domu!" rozdarłam się na cały głos. Po czym zaczęłam płakać z całych sił.  
>„ To już koniec" oznajmiła bestia.<br>Co, jaki koniec?

Westchnęłam głęboko na wspomnienie ostatnich, godzin. Chciało mi się płakać, nigdy w życiu nie byłam tak przerażona jak w chwili kiedy zobmi znów chciały mnie zaatakować.  
>Otarłam łzy, które mimowolnie spływały mi po policzkach.<br>„Straszne po prostu „ wyszeptałam."Ja już więcej nie chce mieć z takimi okropnościami do czynienia. To jest jak koszmar…przecież ledwo z życiem uszłam…"  
>Spojrzałam na różę, którą wskakując przez okno, zostawiłam na stoliku. Zsunęłam się z łóżka na podłogę i ujęłam piękny kwiat przypominając sobie mojego wybawcę.<br>Na moich policzkach zagościł rumieniec.  
>Zanurzyłam nos w płatkach i mocno zaciągnęłam noskiem, piękny zapach.<br>„Tuxedo Kamen" skomentowałam rozmarzona.

'Dobra robota Sailor Moon. Zapamiętam tę noc'

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Mój przystojny, czarnowłosy bohater.  
>Jeszcze raz powąchałam czerwony kwiat."Och, Tuxedo Kamen,ja też zapamiętam tę noc" zachichotałam i zaczęłam się turlać z boku na bok po podłodze.<p>

„Widzę, że już ci się polepszyło" odezwała się nagle Luna.

Podniosła się szybki i spojrzałam na parapet, gdzie stała czarna kotka, która tak zmieniła mój spokojny dzień.  
>Szybko schowałam czerwony kwiat, za plecy. Coś mi podpowiadało, że nie byłaby ona zachwycona, iż go mam.<p>

Odchrząknęłam.

„Czyli ty naprawdę mówisz" stwierdziłam.  
>„Czyli ty naprawdę jesteś Sailor Moon" zripostowała takim samym tonem, przeskakując na łóżko.<p>

Westchnęłam głośno." Wygląda na to, że tak" odpowiedziałam" Tylko nie rozumiem dlaczego".

„To długa opowieść, nie na tak późną godzinę. Połóż się Usagi-chan, jutro masz przecież szkołę"

Spojrzałam na mój zegarek-kurkę i krzyknęłam głośno „ 2:18" po czym szybko zakryłam usta i spojrzałam w stronę drzwi, aby sprawdzić czy nie wpadnie tu moja mama. Kiedy po chwili nic się nie dało słyszeć , odsłoniłam usta . Luna spojrzała się na mnie, unosząc swoją kocią brew.  
>Jak to zrobiła?<p>

„Idę się przebrać" oznajmiłam w końcu. Wstałam i podeszłam do drzwi. Kiedy już miałam obrócić klamkę przyszło mi coś na myśl.  
>„Luno?"<br>„Tak?"  
>„Czy tu będziesz jak wrócę?" spytałam obracając się w jej stronę.<br>Kotka przechyliła lekko pyszczek" A chcesz, abym tu była Usagi-chan?"  
>Spojrzałam na podłogę. Chwilę milczałam.<br>„Tak sądzę"

„To tu będę jak wrócisz Usagi-chan" 


End file.
